1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for providing metadata for a sensory effect, a computer-readable recording medium on which metadata for a sensory effect are recorded, and a method and apparatus for reproducing a sensory effect.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, contents may be provided to a user through a computing device or optical disk player capable of reproducing the contents. When the contents are recorded on an optical disk such as a CD, DVD or Blue-ray disk, moving picture contents are reproduced through the computing device or optical disk player, and the reproduced contents may be displayed through a monitor or television connected to the computing device or optical disk player.
As the moving picture experts group (MPEG) is extended from MPEG-1 to MPEG-21 via MPEG-2, MPEG-4 and MPEG-7 related to media technologies such as audio (including voice and sound) or video (including still pictures and moving pictures) contents, media concepts and multimedia processing technologies have been developed. A format for storing audio and video is defined in the MPEG-1, and media transmission is focused in the MPEG-2. The MPEG-4 deals with metadata related to media, and the MPEG-21 deals with a distribution framework technology of media.
In order to more develop the contents reproduction technology, studies on a sensory effect have recently been conducted to provide more realistic pictures to a user in reproduction of moving pictures. That is, studies on a peripheral sensory reproduction apparatus for controlling a sensory effect and a signal processing system for controlling the peripheral sensory reproduction apparatus have been actively conducted so as to provide the sensory effect such as fog, wind, temperature, smell, light, lightning or movement of a chair according to contents.